Battle mechanics of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2
In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, certain gameplay mechanics are implemented to determine the outcome of a battle. Area of Effect The AoE element is present in the game. Normal attacks have an area measured in square grids. Any character or enemy present within the area may be subjected to the attack. Certain skills have an AoE effect measured in a circle with the main target as the center point. Enemies will be subjected to the skill attack if they're present inside the AoE. Elements There are four elements present in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. The affinity for an element affects the damage output of an elemental attack. It also determines the elemental resistance a character has against elemental attacks from an enemy. The higher percentage of affinity a character has for an element, the higher the damage output and resistance a character have for that particular element. ' Fire Ice Wind Earth' Guard Break Guard Break allows the player to deal more damage to an enemy if its guard guage (GP) is depleted. Aside from decreasing HP, dealing damage to enemies will also decrease their GP. If the GP is completely depleted, the enemy will enter into a Guardbreak status, decreasing its VIT and MEN stats and increasing its damage intake. The guard gauge will replenish when the enemy takes action. Hard Drive Divinity (HDD) Main article: HDD CPUs and CPU Candidates can transform into their HDD forms, which will let the gain access to their Processor Units, increasing their stats significantly. A CPU or CPU Candidate requires at least 100 SP to activate HDD. The character will then require 15 SP per turn to maintain that form. When SP is fully depleted, the character reverts back to human form. Movement and Escape The area of movement is measured in a circle with the character acting as the center point. Mobility is determined by the character's MOV skill and may move a certain distance within the area in a single turn. Even if the character had only moved a certain distance, the area may shrink if the player takes action that uses AP. If a character is near the boundary of the playable area, the player has an option to escape the battle. Scripted battles, including boss battles, are inescapable. Skills Each character has their own unique set of skills that can be acquired by leveling up or seeing events. There are 2 types of skills: Combos and skills. Combos Combos are consecutive attacks that expend AP. The 1st Command will always be fixed, which is dependent on the character's weapon. The 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Commands can be customized by the player according to his/her preferences. If a Command is left blank, the character will automatically end the combo after the last one utilized. If there are no Commands set for a character, the character will only perform their initial attack. Combos can be created by setting up Commands for 3 types of attacks: *'Rush': This type uses low AP, allowing the player to create a high-count combo, but the damage per hit is much lower. *'Heavy hit': This type uses a higher amount of AP, but the damage per hit is much higher. *'Break': This type focuses more on dealing damage to GP rather than HP. Depending on the sequence of a combo that is executed, the player has a chance to utilize a character's EX Finish. An EX Finish will automatically activate at the end of a combo. Utilizing a Command with an EX icon beside it will lead the character into executing an EX Finish. Triangle Button skills skills expend both AP and SP. They can be offensive or defensive/support. When a skill is used, it will automatically end the character's turn. Certain skills of this type can only be executed if a character is partnered up with the right partner. Stats The statistics of a character plays a crucial role in determining the outcome of a battle. Stats could increase/decrease by either leveling up, wielding certain weapons, and wearing certain equipment. The descriptions are directly taken from the manual. Status Ailments A status ailment imposes a handicap against the one inflicted on and can last up to 8 turns. They can be inflicted by both players and enemies alike. Status ailments are automatically removed if a battle is ended. Turn Order Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 uses a system of turn-based strategy. Turn order is determined by the character's AGI skill. It's also determined by the amount of AP the character has. Sometimes, it can be noticed on the Turn Order interface that a character or enemy may have multiple consecutive turns. The number of turns on the consecutive list will decrease depending on how much AP an enemy or character uses within one turn. Category:Gameplay mechanic